


Christmas, Doctor Style

by Waterfall



Series: Who Took My Mutant [3]
Category: Doctor Who, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas fic, Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Doctor you never know what you'll get. However, it's bound to be exciting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas, Doctor Style

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Christmas, Doctor Style  
>  **Series:** Who Took My Mutant  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who/X-Men  
>  **Characters:** The Eleventh Doctor (Not quite [girl!Doctor](http://community.livejournal.com/girl_doctor/profile)) and Kitty Pryde  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Prompt:** #092 – Christmas  
>  **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.livejournal.com/99356.html).  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and situations portrayed here are not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and the X-Men belong to Marvel. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.  
>  **Author's Notes:** One of my 20 fics written before I joined the challenge. This is all moon_very_thin's fault. A boring lecture combined with the following prompts: Christmas too early, skiing, time travel, a funny hat.

"You said it'd be summer!" Kitty complained. "It's May at home; having Christmas now is way too early!"  
The Doctor twirled her parasol idly, looking at the sky.  
"Oh, come now! How many people can say that they've celebrated Christmas in Switzerland, 1761?"  
Kitty cocked her head and grinned.  
"Well... I suppose we could go skiing."  
"That's the spirit!"

Several hours later they were speeding down a slope, followed by something resembling a big beaver in a funny hat.  
"Good thing we brought the skis, huh?" the Doctor yelled.  
"Oh, yes." Kitty swerved frantically. "Merry Christmas, Doctor!"  
"Merry Christmas, Kitty!"


End file.
